random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Scienceburg Labs/Episodes/Episode 67: Karaoke of DOOM!
Karaoke of DOOM! is episode 67 of the Complien Show. By CC00 and Darkside1313. Plot Details Sypnosis: After accidentally knocking over the Grim Reaper's soda, Prof. Wright gets challenged to a horrifying game of Karaoke. Major Characters: Prof. Wright, Dr. Occtoray, Grim Reaper, the Grim Reaper's Nephew, S0-D4 MK. II Locations: Subway Station, Pizza Pies, Karaoke Club of the Underworld Transcript Australian Narrator: It's the Complien Show! Starring.. you know. We find ourselves on a subway, with some weird people on it. Grim: (standing near trains, looking at watch) *GRUNT* (Train pulls up) (Prof. Wright steps out) Prof. Wright: 'Ello there! Grim: *GRUNTS EVEN LOUDER* I did not request for the prescence of another being as of now. Prof. Wright: Whoa there, is something wrong right now? Grim: *angrily* My nephew promised he'd be here five minutes ago. And five minutes later, I rest here, staring at my watch, thirsty for something. Prof. Wright: Thirsty? Isn't your body a little hollow for that? Grim: Nothing of the sort matters as of now. I just sorta am in the mood for a specific carbonated orange drink. Prof. Wright: You mean like a Fanta? Grim: Yes. That exactly. Here is the money for the drink you refer to as a Fanta! Now go, minion! Go fetch me a Fanta! Prof. Wright: (excited) Sure! Where's the vending machine again? Grim: Right by that homeless man over there. Dr. Occtoray: (immensely upset) *sigh* Prof. Wright: (suprised) Dr. Occtoray! What are you doing here? Why do you look like that? Dr. Occtoray: (suprised) *stutters* Uh...just thought I'd tag along. You know. For science stuff. (Dr. Occtoray and Prof. Wright walk up to S0-D4 Machine Mk II) S0-D4: WHAD SODA WOOD DA FINE CUS-TAH-MORE LIKE? Prof Wright: (mocking) I WOOD LIKE A FAHNT-TAH FOR MY AH-QUAIN-TENSE! (Dr. Occtoray giggles) S0-D4: ERROR! MOCKING TONE! EXTEEEEERMINATE! (Uses gun to rapidly fire free Fantas at prof wright ) Prof Wright: Err... thank you.... I suppose... (walks away with Dr. Occtoray) S0-D4:..... DAAAANG! (Prof. Wright gives Soda to grim) Grim: Thanks. Prof: Wright: No problem. After all, thats what a good scientist such as I does in these days. After all, with so much time, what should I use it fo-(train sweeps by, and the gust of winds sends Prof. Wright back slightly, bumping into Grim and knocking over his soda) Grim: (Looking straight ahead) Grrrrrrr.... Prof Wright (getting up, embarressed) Heheh..... *Prof. Wright begins shuffling away, after a few steps begins running away.* (cut to Pizza Pies) Pizza Pies Owner: Get moving employees, more and more people be orderin' pies and we can't just be waiting here all day now! Prof. Wright: (breaks in, breathless, wiping a handkerchief over his forehead) Sorry about the little... whatever... just happened... Pizza Pies Owner: A'ight, I need an explanation for what is goin' on here. Grim: *breaks in* That foolish man just thought it'd be so clever if he could bump my Fanta off into a Subway rail! Prof. Wright: I swear, I wasn't trying to do that! Grim: That doesn't matter as of now, you have commited an unspeakable act, which shall be brought forth with an unspeakable fate! Pizza Pies Owner: Whoa there, man, stop with the temper. Do you need a soda on the house or somethin'? Grim: I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU. I WAS TALKING TO THE CYBORG WHO SPILLED MY FANTA. Prof. Wright: I said I didn't mean to do that! Grim: Well maybe I can allow you to keep your mortal soul... if you can beat me at a game... a game of skill... a game of fate! A game of extreme proportions! A game of KARAOKE! *thunder crackles in the distance* Prof. Wright: Wait... what? Grim: Silence! Thoust shall see once we are there! Which shall be about... NOW! *thumps staff against ground, instantly making Wright and himself disappear into a puff of smoke* *the scence instantly switches to that of an area lit up by neon platforms, some floating in the air, past a bit of glass, a deep hellish area is seen, filled with rock spires and lava* Grim: Welcome to the Karaoke Club of the UNDERWORLD! TBC Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:The Complien Show Category:Compliens Category:Pages made at school Category:Episodes of The Complien Show Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:Work in Progress